


Two Halves

by mooningsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i love john but sometimes i feel like he might have done this, sam was raised by the campbells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooningsammy/pseuds/mooningsammy
Summary: It was only going to be one job, but one turned into two, two turned into several, and before they knew it, they were partners.





	Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i should hire somebody to title these things for me...

Dean barely remembered the fire that killed his mother. He barely remembered his baby brother. All he knew was that his father took the baby one day, and never brought him back. Even though he didn’t remember much, he asked his father about it when he was a little older. John gave him a hard look, told him to forget all about him, and smacked him around until he stopped moving.

Sure, John wasn’t the greatest father, but he taught Dean the things he needed to know in order to keep himself safe, and that was all he could really ask for anymore. The man had lost half of his family in one week. And Dean was no substitute for the other two members of their family.

But then, when John died, after a bad accident that put Dean in critical condition--it was obvious that John had given his life to save Dean’s--, he couldn’t hate his Dad at all anymore, except for leaving Dean alone.

Dean came across a guy named Sam Campbell, who said he was named after his grandfather. Dean liked working alone better than with a stranger, but this guy was different, and when he offered up his information about a job they’d both ended up seeing to, Dean found he didn’t mind if they worked this one together.

He often caught himself rubbing his hand over his heart, on the tattoo he’d received on his eighteenth birthday. He always told people he didn’t have a soul mark, and that he got the tattoo to protect himself from demons. That was the funny thing, his tattoo really was an anti-possession charm, so he wondered how his so-called soulmate reacted when they ended up with a tattoo most people thought was some satanic symbol.

“Dean? Hello? You awake?” The guy, Sam, was waving a map in front of his face. They were sitting on Baby’s hood in a random lot near a lake, trying to follow the route that their monster had taken.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.”

“So, since we seem to be at a loss, why don’t we just get to know something about each other? Maybe it’ll help our thinking process.”

Dean shrugged. “It couldn’t hurt.”

[]

“No, really, I had to wrestle the thing to the ground just so my dad could get a knife through it, it was terrible and I couldn’t get the smell out of my nose for weeks. Ugh.” He shuddered at the thought.

“I bet you had a real nasty scar from that,” Sam said, laughing.

They’d been hunting together for a couple years, now, ever since that first case. They fought sometimes, acted stupid, but they always came back to it, because they made a good team.

Sam liked it.

“Heck yeah, I’ll show you.” And Dean promptly took off his shirt, showing Sam a scar down the left side of his tummy, a dark, jagged line that seemingly cut through his ab muscles. He studied it, following it up until he saw it. “Oh, that? It’s, uh--”

“Anti-possession charm?” Sam finished softly. “Yeah, I know. I’ve never seen anyone else that had a _tattoo_ of it, though,” he pointed out.

“I usually tell people I got it for safety, but it’s just my soul mark. Nobody I’ve met ever had the same thing, so you could see why I lie about it.”

Sam just laughed a little, silently.

Dean’s head snapped up when he was halfway through pulling his shirt on. “Else?!”

Sam lifted an eyebrow, pulling down on the neck of his t-shirt to reveal the very same mark. “Showed up on my eighteenth birthday. Ironic seeing as I’ve been a hunter all my life.”

“Sam… What are your parents like?”

“I don’t have any. My mom died when I was a baby and, I guess my father didn’t want me. So, Samuel and Christian did most of the raising of me. At least I was named after one of them.”

“W-what was her name? Your mom?”

“Mary.”

Sam wasn’t sure, but Dean looked… sad? Frightened? A little confused, maybe? “Dean?”

“It’s pretty uncommon… I never thought… What was his name? Your dad?”

“John Winchester. Dean, why are you asking me this? Couldn’t we leave it at, ‘shit, we’re soulmates,’ and chill with that for awhile?”

Dean shook his head. “No… No, Sammy, we couldn’t, because we’re more than that.”

Sam sat down on the edge of his designated motel bed, cocking his head. “Then what?”

“What do you know about John?”

Sam sighed. “Samuel told me that John was afraid of me, because of what happened when I was a baby. And since the Campbells have been hunting for a really long time, they knew more, knew how to keep the demons away. They also said he had another son, older than me, and that he beat him until he forgot I existed. Said he grew up into one of the best hunters in the world, but that he was nothing like his dad.”

Dean nodded. “I always heard from people that I only had one match as far as abilities go. That you were as good a hunter as me. Maybe more compassionate. Guess it runs in the family.”

Sam waited, confused, until Dean shrugged, sitting down across from him. “Your name is Winchester, not Campbell, right? You just use Campbell because they treated you like a son when he ran from you.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“What does the soulmate thing mean to you?”

“Well, I mostly tried to ignore it. Hunters can’t have normal relationships, you know that. I wasn’t betting on the fact that my other half would be a hunter. But, what do you mean about your match--”

Sam blinked. “Oh my God.”

Dean just watched him, probably worried about how he’d react.

“Well, what do you think about soulmates?” Sam asked.

Dean looked away at this. “Didn’t think I’d ever find mine, Sam.”

“But now that you have?” Sam leaned forward a little, making Dean look at him.

He looked a little helpless. “I gotta know what you want. I can’t make the first move here.”

“I guess he didn’t really beat the memories out of you, did he?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. “He tried. How could I forget I had a baby brother, Sam? The one person I loved more than anything else, and he took you away from me. And I was supposed to just forget?” He sighed. “And you grew up more awesome than I could have hoped, without me.”

“I wish I was with you though.”

Dean lifted his gaze back to Sam’s and smiled a little. “You’re with me now.”

Sam didn’t want to admit it, but he felt like he could have cried, until Dean leaned forward and captured his lips in a silent question. He pulled away after a moment, leaning their foreheads together with his eyes closed.

Sam studied his face in close proximity. “Yeah, Dean. I’m with you.”


End file.
